Unbreakable Love
by Xx-Inuzuka-Pup-xX
Summary: Okay well i have decided i am going to rewrite the next chapters. So yea, Sasuke and Neji question their sexuality and then fall in love with a certian blonde haired boy getting in the way. SasukexNeji. Neji is uke!
1. Chapter 1

Okay this is just testing . This is my first time uploading something so i picked something i wrote like two or three years ago.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Naruto...unfortunantly.

CHAPTER 1

"Sasuke-Kun!!!!!" Screamed Sakura. "..." Sasuke glared at Sakura. "Sasuke will you go out with me?" "How many times do I have to tell you, NO?" Sasuke said and walked to class. He walked past everyone and went to his seat. One issue is he felt weird when he walked past a certain person...Neji Hyuuga. *What the hell is that feeling? I have never felt it before. It sickens me but I love that feeling.* Sasuke thought to himself. He glanced over at Neji. He couldn't help but stare at the long haired boy. Neji could feel Sasuke's stare on him. He turned to his direction and Sasuke looked away fast trying to hide his blush. 'Why the fuck am I blushing!! I don't like guys!!!' Sasuke screamed in his head. 'Why the hell was the Uchiha staring at me? It isn't right. But I can't stop myself but stare at him sometimes myself...What the fuck am I saying....I am not GAY' Neji screamed in his head.

Neji took one last glance at Sasuke before Iruka-Sensei walked into class and had everyone take their seats. "Okay class today we will be practicing the Henge no Jutsu." Iruka said happily. "Okay first I will have.......Nara Shikamaru come to the front of the class." The lazy bum slowly stood up and shuffled to the front of the class. He performed the hand signs and transformed into the Third Hokage. "Very good Shikamaru." He walked back to his seat and went to sleep. "Now we will have Uchiha Sasuke come to the front of the class." Iruka said pointing a finger at the Uchiha. He stood up slowly and started walking. "You can do it Sasuke-Kun!!!"Sakura and Ino both screamed then they glared at each other.

Sasuke performed the hand sign and transformed. Immediately he knew what he did wrong. Everyone gasped. Sasuke looked down at himself. He transformed into......Hyuuga Neji. 'What the hell. Why did Sasuke transform into me!?!?!?!' Neji thought to himself. 'Shit. I can't believe I just did that!' Sasuke yelled in his head. "Why did Sasuke transform into Neji-Kun?"Tenten asked. "Sasuke transformed back, blushed and ran out of the class. 'Something is going on with me I can't focus. He's all I can think about.' Sasuke thought to himself. Class finally broke for lunch and Sasuke was cooped up in the bathroom. "Hey Neji-kun. Why did Sasuke transform into you today during class?" Sakura asked. "I don't know Sakura-Chan." Neji answered and looked towards the bathroom door. "Excuse me." He said and strutted off towards the bathroom.

Neji walks into the bathroom and sees Sasuke sitting in the corner with his head in his hands. "Why did I do that in front of him?" Sasuke said out loud."Wha--When did you get here?" Sasuke asked. "I've been here for about 3 minutes now." Neji said smiling a little. He walked over and sat next to Sasuke. "It's okay. I don't mind."Neji said closing in o Sasuke. 'What the hell is he doing!?!?!?' Sasuke screamed in his head. 'What the fuck am I doing!!!!!' Sasuke pushed Neji away."What the fuck Neji!!!!" Sasuke yelled. "I don't know I am sorry." Neji apologized and walked out of the bathroom. "So what happened?" Sakura asked. "Nothing."Neji said sadly and walked away. "But we heard yelling. What was going on?"Tenten asked. "I said nothing!!"Neji yelled and stomped off. "Do you think there is something going on between them?" Tenten asked. "Hell no. There is no way MY Sasuke-Kun would be gay."Ino said. "What are you talking about YOUR Sasuke-Kun?" Sakura said."Here we go." Tenten said and walked away. Ino and Sakura started yelling and fighting.'Dumb ass fangirls' Tenten thought to herself.


	2. Chapter 2

Class ended with people staring after Sasuke like he was about to kill someone. Sasuke just ignored everyone and went to talk to somebody, _anybody._ "Sasuke!" Sasuke turned around and glared at Kiba as he marched over to him. "What do you want?" Sasuke asked as he continued walking. "Well, I heard about your issues and thought you needed somebody." Kiba said politely. Sasuke stopped and looked at the boy. Kiba quirked a brow and smiled at the confused boy. "I may have a big ego but I care about people." Kiba said and sighed. Sasuke looked away ashamed. "It's okay. Why don't we go get some ramen and talk about your little crush." Kiba said and started walking. "It's not a crush." Sasuke muttered but followed the boy anyway.

Neji was sitting with Tenten in the park. "Look Neji. I know you like him. It's quite obvious. _And _he likes you too. The boy always does excellent in class. You were obviously on his mind during the transformation jutsu so he turned into you." Tenten said as she tried to cheer the boy up. Neji just ignored her and watched as kids ran around playing hide and seek. "Neji, listen to me! Get over yourself! You know you like him and I know of a way to get you guys together!" Tenten said angrily. Neji whipped his head around to give the girl a questioning look. "And what do you have in mind exactly?" Neji asked. "Well, the carnival is coming up and we have to pick booths and stuff. So I was talking with Kiba and we were going to do a kissing booth." Tenten said, looking to see if Neji was paying attention. "So, Kiba was going to talk Sasuke into going to the carnival and get him to go to the kissing booth. As he walks up to the booth is when you kiss him." Tenten said with a wide grin. Neji looked at her like she was insane. "You can't be serious. Sasuke wouldn't be caught dead by the kissing booth because of the idiots that follow him around." said Neji, thinking about how Sakura and Ino fight over Sasuke. Anger flared through him. 'I'm not jealous.' He scolded himself. Tenten just smiled.

"So you see Sasuke. If you go to the carnival and to the kissing booth you'll be able to kiss Neji!" Kiba finished as he took another bite of ramen. Sasuke just stared at his bowl. Did he really want to kiss Neji? He sighed. "I'll do it. But you will not breathe a word of this to anyone." Sasuke said and glared at the boy next to him. Kiba smiled. "I promise." And he was eating again. Sasuke sighed and stood up. "I'm going home now." Sasuke said and walked away. Kiba looked after him with a vicious look. Sasuke silently walked down the street, thinking if Neji was gonna go through with it. Sasuke finally admitted to himself that he actually like the brunette, a lot more than he would think. Sasuke sighed again walking up the steps to get to his apartment. He opened the door and walked to his room. 'I need some sleep.' He thought to himself as he trudged over to his bed and flopped down on it. The last thing running though the boys mind was Neji.

Three days passed and the two boys avoided each other. Neither wanted to be seen ever since Sasuke's incident. The boys were currently sitting in class at opposite ends of the room. Sasuke sat in the back as Neji sat in the front. "Sasuke. I hope your ready. The carnival is tonight." Kiba whispered to Sasuke who turned to look at him. "Chill out. Everything will be fine. I promise." Kiba reassured Sasuke. Sasuke just shook his head. Sasuke was nervous. He was worried Kiba was just playing him. Sasuke felt a hand rest on his shoulder. "Calm down." Kiba said, his eyes telling him that he was telling the truth. Sasuke sighed and looked at the brunette three rows in front of him. Class finally ended and every one set out for the Town Square. "Sasuke come here a second!" Kiba was standing over by his and Tenten's booth. Sasuke stalked over to the boy covered in paint.

"What is it?" Sasuke asked scanning the boy. "I just wanted you to look at the sign." Kiba pouted. Sasuke looked down at the colorful sign that said 'Kissing Booth. 94.74 yen.' "It's -er amazing." Sasuke said and picked it up. "You really think so?" Kiba asked, grinning like a madman. "Sure." Sasuke said and layed it down on the booth. Kiba got to work with nailing the sign to the booth when Tenten came in a metal box. "You got the sign up." Tenten said skeptically. "Sasuke thinks it is great." Kiba said, crossing his arms and pouting. Tenten looked at Sasuke who shrugged. "Well, the carnival is starting soon. Sasuke, go home and get ready." Tenten said as she placed the metal box on the booth table. Sasuke glared at her and stayed where he was. "Now." She growled and Sasuke got up and left. Just as he turned the corner Neji arrived at Kiba and Tenten's booth. "Hey guys." He said as he took in the booth's sign. "Uhm, nice sign." Neji said. Tenten laughed as Kiba sulked. "So are you ready for tonight?" Tenten asked. "I guess." Neji said. "Oh and another thing. Since your helping us with our booth, we all have to be blindfolded when someone comes to the booth. Which means you will never know who you kiss." Tenten said and smiled at Neji's furious glare. "Believe me Neji, you'll know when it's Sasuke." Tenten said.

Hours had gone by with the three of them kissing random people and not knowing who they were. Neji's only fear is that he kissed Sasuke without knowing. "Kiba look here he comes." Tenten whispered as she pointed to the raven boy walking towards the booth. "Is Neji blindfolded?" Kiba asked. "He should be." Tenten said as she got up and looked at Neji. She sighed and smiled at Kiba. Kiba got up and walked quickly towards Sasuke. "Okay listen. He is blindfolded so he doesn't know it's you. Just do what you have to do to let him know that it is you." Kiba smiled. "That made no sense." Sasuke said as he walked to the booth. Kiba just stared after the Uchiha like he was a madman. Neji sat at the booth his chin rested on his hand. "Neji, you have a customer coming." Tenten called from behind him. Once again, like many times before, a little spark of hope lit up inside him. 'Please be Sasuke.' He thought desperately. The Uchiha placed the money in the bin and Neji lifted his head off his chin.

Sasuke took in the sight of the Hyuga and blushed. He reached out and pulled Neji's face to his. Slowly their lips met and Neji felt like he was in heaven. Sasuke lightly rubbed his thumb across Neji's cheek as he ran his tongue along his bottom lip. Neji opened his mouth as Sasuke tongue met his. Sasuke moaned into the kiss as Neji ran his tongue along his. Sasuke moved his hands towards the blindfold and slid it off. Neji pulled away and looked at who he was kissing. His heart skipped a beat as he saw the smirking Uchiha looking at him. "Sasuke." He breathed. "Yes?" Sasuke asked. Neji smiled and walked out from behind the booth. Sasuke stepped closer to Neji and placed his hands on his waist. Neji was shocked. "Hey Neji, will you go out with me?" Sasuke asked, slightly nervous. His heart was pounding, Neji looked to Kiba who was giving him a thumbs up. Neji nodded and crashed his lips into Sasuke's.

Sasuke pulled back and smiled. Neji was breathless. 'His smile is amazing.' Neji thought. Sasuke grabbed his hand and lead him away from the carnival. "Sasuke, where are we going?" Neji asked confused. "My house." Sasuke said. "Why?" Neji asked a little scared. "I don't know. Watch a movie, chill out. Something productive." Sasuke said as he walked up the stairs to his apartment. He opened the door and lead Neji to his living room. Sasuke sat on the couch and pulled Neji into his lap. Neji's face was now burning. 'He's so straight forward.' Neji thought. "So, have you decided what you want to do?" Sasuke asked as he placed a kiss on the back of Neji's neck. "Uhm, a movie?" He said, suppressing the moan that was caught in his throat. Sasuke crawled around the boy and put in a random movie. As he walked back to the couch, he saw Neji laying across it. Sasuke tried so hard to not jump on the boy. Instead he crawled on top of the shocked boy and smiled.

Neji's breath hitched as Sasuke went for his neck. Sasuke kissed and nibbled his way down his neck until Neji let out a low moan. He then bit down on that spot causing Neji to moan again. Sasuke made his way back up Neji's neck and to his lips. Neji immediately opened his mouth and Sasuke snaked his tongue into the brunette's mouth. Their tongues fought for dominance as Sasuke's hands slid under his shirt. Neji draped his hands around the raven haired boys neck. Sasuke traced light circles across Neji's stomach and chest. Neji moaned into the kiss as Sasuke's knee fit itself between Neji's legs. There was a loud knock on Sasuke's door and someone walked into his apartment. "Hiya, Sasuke!" Called a certain annoying blonde. Sasuke broke the kiss to look up at Naruto. "What do you want?" Sasuke snapped. "Eh, just thought me and some friends would drop by." Naruto said as he made his way into Sasuke's kitchen. Sasuke looked to Neji who was blushing terribly. "How many people?" Sasuke asked. "Uhm, Kiba, Shikamaru, Chouji, Ino, Sakura-" Naruto was cut off as people filled loudly into Sasuke's house. Sasuke fell off of Neji, who was sitting up and reaching for a pillow to put in his lap. Sasuke mimicked Neji and glared at the blonde who walked back in with food piled in his hands. "This is going to be a long night." Sasuke muttered as Neji grabbed his hand.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Okay, so I am rewriting the rest of the chapters of this story. I really hope you people like it so far. And yes, I know Sasuke and Neji aren't like their characters, but I just find that to hard to do. Haha that or I am just to lazy…hmm that sounds about right. =] Please review!


End file.
